8 Years Later
by MaximumRideTwilightLover
Summary: 8 years after her last mission, Max Remy has grown up. On the day of her 21st Birthday she receives a long awaited call. Now an old enemy emerges, bent on revenge. It’s up to Max, Linden and Toby to put a stop to it. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. This is my third Fanfic, My first story I wrote and posted is going to be cancelled soon, and I just don't have the idea of where the story is going anymore. As for my second story, it's still on fanfiction almost finished.**

**This story is based on the Max Remy series written by Deborah Abela. The time is 8 years after "The Final Curtain", at which certain things have changed.**

**Full Summary:**

_8 years after her last mission, Max Remy has grown up. On the day of her 21__st__ Birthday she receives a long awaited call. Now an old enemy emerges, bent on revenge. It's up to Max, Linden and Toby to put a stop to it. But at what cost?_

**So here it is. Enjoy.**

**MPOV**

8 years.

It has been 8 years since my last mission. 8 years since seeing either Toby or Linden.

Over the years I finished school, went to university and moved out of home. I still remember the day; mum was crying her eyes out. She was even worse than when Linden and I had to board a plane disguised as exchange students. My mum was crying then too.

It took a week to organise my new apartment. I work at an office building as a manager. Boring!

I miss the missions, I miss the places I would travel to and I miss the chance to spend a whole mission with my closest friend; Linden. Of course, Toby joined us on several missions, including my last one, but mostly it was just Linden and I.

I'm no longer the tom-boyish girl that I was 8 years ago. I wear dresses, skirts and wear makeup. I even grew out my hair.

I still kept my communicator. It just hasn't rung in 8 years.

It's my mum's second attempt at getting remarried; the first attempt ended when Mr. Blue kidnapped her right in front of the alter.

It's to the same guy; Aidan. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong this time round.

Everyone is said to be coming; Ben, Eleanor, Toby (I could not believe that) and Linden. I wonder how they're all change over the holidays. After my 13th birthday party in Mindawarra I never went back there. I was just too busy to visit. Now after 8 years I finally get to see all of them again.

Linden and his dad are supposed to arrive at any moment. They're suppose to stay overnight before the wedding. I never admitted this to anyone but I was overly excited to see both of them again.

_Ding dong._

That's them, it has to be.

I race downstairs in time to see mum open the front door. By the look on mum's face, it wasn't who I thought it was. She slowly backs up into the house, making sure not to lose eye contact with whoever is at the front door.

"Mum? Who's at the door?" Mum turn to face me with a look of horror on her face.

"Max run! Just get out of here!" The person at the door moves forward into view. It's Kenneth! Syphon's right hand man. And he's holding a gun to my mother's head.

"Now why would she run Ms. Remy? She knows who I am and you are in danger. If I know Max like I know her, she won't be running anytime soon.

Kenneth was right. My mum was in trouble and it was up to me to save her.

"Alright Kenneth you got me. Now what do you want?"

Kenneth laughed menacingly. "It's not what I want. It's what Syphon's wants. And he wants you to suffer."

When he finished his little rant, he cocked the gun close to my mother's temple and pulled the trigger.

It all happened in slow motion. Kenneth shooting my mother, letting her fall to the ground and exiting the house.

I reached mum when Kenneth left. My mind couldn't comprehend that she was gone. On the day before her wedding.

It was only then did I see an envelope that Kenneth must have dropped on the way out. On purpose I think. Inside was a DVD with the label "Play Me". Syphon has a sick sense of humour.

Debating with myself, I ended up playing the DVD. In the beginning the screen was that of an empty, large, leather chair. Suddenly I see Syphon take a seat in the large chair. He has this smirk on his face that has scum written all over it. He's enjoying it! He actually is proud about his plan to make me suffer. That jerk!

"Hello Maxine. We meet again. So by now if all goes to plan, which I know it will, your mother is dead somewhere inside your house. After seeing this you also find out another loved one you hold dear will also be gone."

Who is talking about?! Linden? Toby? The Spyforce crew? Dad and his family? Ben and Eleanor? Who?!

"I so look forward to our next get together. Next time it will be face to face. I am certain of it. So until next time, bye bye Maxine."

**So that is my first chapter. Enjoyed it? Yes or no? Should I continue? Its all up to you.**

**Til next time**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Second chapter is up and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Here goes.**

**MPOV**

I'll kill him.

That's all I can think of at the moment. He just ordered my mother's death and he has the gall to threaten the life of another person that I told dear.

He will regret ever crossing me.

So lost in my thoughts, I barely notice the phone ringing.

Running to reach it I hope it's someone that can help with the situation. I wish I never answered the phone.

"Hello, would Maxine Remy be home?"

"Speaking…"

"I would like to offer my sincerest condolences on your loss."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean…"

"It's your father miss; he's dead."

"How and when did this happen?"

"About a hour ago Miss. Remy. Again my sincerest condolences."

I can't believe this. In the period of a hour, both my mother and father are dead. But what of Dad's family?

"What about his family? Are they alright?"

There was a short pause. "I'm afraid not. No one survived the drive by. But there is something that you may find interesting. There's a note addressed to you. With your permission we would like to open and read it to you."

"Please do." I already knew so it was but I wanted to know what the sick bastard wanted to say.

After a short silence the man on the other end speaks again. "It reads… 'So again I have the upper hand in this game Maxine. I wonder how long it would take you to find me. I'll give you 24 hours to discover my location and figure out my reason for this game of mine. You may ask for help so I wouldn't mind seeing Linden and the boy known as Toby on the case. The more the merrier. They will make the perfect audience to your defeat. Look forward to seeing you soon. Love Syphon. P.S. Fail to find me will result in another loved one's death.' Do you know this person miss?"

"Sorry I don't. Must be some sick joke." I had no choice but to lie. I didn't want any more casualties.

"That's fine just making sure. Once more I'm sorry for your loss. Goodbye."

"Thank you. Bye bye."

As soon as I put the phone down the door bell rang. Still jumpy from the last time anyone answered the door, I looked through the peep hole in the door.

It was Linden and his dad.

I couldn't open the door soon enough. As soon as I removed the only obstacle in my way, I launched myself into Linden's arms.

"Whoa…I missed you too Max. Wait…are you crying? Max talk to me what's wrong?"

"She's d-dead, Linden."

I felt Linden tense. I knew I now had his attention.

"Who Max, who is dead?"

"M-mum is."

I more sense then see Linden's dad rush into the house, only to almost trip over my mother who was still on the ground.

Linden's dad checks my mother's pulse. The next minute he hung his head and stood back up, turning back to us.

"She's right." Was all he said.

I turn my head to Linden.

"It was Kenneth. Syphon's back Linden. And he wants revenge."

The only answer I receive is Linden holding me tighter in his arms. I missed hiss scent, his warm comforting embrace, his bright happy eyes, his…wait, what am I saying? I don't think that…do I?

Linden's dad calls the police and leaves Linden and myself alone. I show Linden what Syphon sent to me. By the end of the DVD, I notice that Linden's face is one of rage and hatred. I have never seen him like this, never. I place my hand on his shoulder and for the first time I realise that his has grown over a head taller than me.

He turns to me with a calmer features on his face. He pulls me closer to himself for another hug. Again I can't help but feel safe and warm being held in his arms. What's wrong with me?

"Do you know which other person you hold close to you are dead?"

I had to take a few deep breaths before answering him.

"My father and his family in America. I just received a phone call from a police officer from America. He just let me know that dad and his family was murdered in their own house. Syphon left a note saying he didn't care who I brought into the investigation, he even gave a personal invite to you and Toby, though I don't know how he found out about him."

Linden thought for a moment before answering.

"We need to let Spy Force know about this. Toby as well, in fact I'll give him a call."

Before he could even reach for the phone, the door bell rang again. Seeing my expression, Linden answered the door. To both our surprises, it was Toby who stepped inside.

Well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

**Well that all for now. Sorry about the delay. Please continue reviewing my stories.**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. It's the holidays so here come some more chapters. Sorry about the delay. Wow I sound like a broken record.**

**Anyway here it is.**

**MPOV**

Toby was standing at the door with a smile on his face. Why does he have to be here at my lowest possible moment?

He turns to me and the smile disappears to be replaced with a look of concern.

"Max? What's wrong?"

He then looks to where Linden's father had moved my mother to. He turns back to us with a look of absolute disbelief. He was waiting for an explanation.

"You weren't there on this mission but I'm sure someone has told you about Syphon. For some reason he has escaped prison and then decided he would take revenge against me by killing those I hold dear. I just witness Kenneth, who is Syphon's muscle kill my mother at the front door. Then I got a phone call from an American police officer telling me that my father and his family were killed in a home invasion. Kenneth left a DVD after killing my mother and whoever killed my dad and his family left a note that the police read out to me over the phone."

I continued to explain what was said in the note and then showed both Linden and Toby the DVD that Syphon sent to me. I could tell that Linden was still on edge since finding out what happened when he first arrived.

Suddenly, without warning both Linden and Toby attempt to embrace me at the same time. For some unknown reason Linden gave Toby a glare. What surprised me more is that Toby returned with a smirk.

Men. I'll never understand them.

Linden was the first to speak up.

"We need to contact Spy Force about this. Max, do you want in on this case?"

I looked at him with a look that said 'are-you-kidding-me'.

"Of course I want to be on this case. What would make you think otherwise?"

At that point Linden and Toby shared a look that I didn't understand.

"Don't you know the reason why Spy Force hasn't contacted you over the past 8 years?"

"There's a reason why they haven't contacted me in so long?"

At that point Toby steps in.

"Well, according to their files you quit being an agent. Linden and I have continued, but since they told us you quit, you were never contacted."

"I never quit. I still have the Spy Force communicator in case any of you decided to call me on a mission. I thought you'd all forgotten me."

This time it was Linden that stepped up to explain.

"If that's the case, then who would want you separated from Spy Force for 8 years? It doesn't make sense."

"Well Linden, you and I both know that there are a fair few people that want me away from Spy Force for different reasons."

I thought about it for a moment. My thoughts took me back to a time when my mother found out that I was an agent of Spy Force for a second time. This happened just after my 13th birthday party in Mindawarra when my mother just walked in on me having a small chat with the chief of Spy Force over the communicator. We had a huge argument afterwards which ended in mother storming out of the room. She didn't talk to me for 2 weeks afterwards, then she started to be friendlier again as if she had forgotten. Either way I just let it slide.

Could she be the one who convinced Spy Force that I wanted out? She wouldn't do that to me…would she?

I decided it was best to voice my thoughts with the boys. Both agreed it was a plausible outcome of the situation so Linden took out his communicator and contacted Spy Force. It didn't take long before someone answered.

Linden explained what the situation was which allowed access straight to the person we needed to speak with; the chief of Spy Force.

What surprised me was a new person sitting in the chief's chair. This man was younger than the previous chief.

"Ah, Linden…Toby what can I do for you?"

Linden explained what had happened to the new chief. Afterwards the young man drew his attention to me. He had a look of admiration on his face.

"Can it be? The legendary Miss. Max Remy? I'm honoured to be in your presence."

"I didn't know I was so famous."

"Well there were a lot of people that work at Spy Force thought that you would replace Harison as the new Chief of Spy Force. It was such a shame that you pulled out after your 13th Birthday."

"Yeah, here's the thing, I never quit the Spy Force. Someone went behind my back and told you all a lie. I assure you I never had the slightest desire to quit Spy Force."

"If that's the case I see no problem of reinstating you into Spy Force. Welcome back Max."

"It's good to be back in the game. Can't wait to start."

"I'm sure you'd want your old team of Linden and Toby back?"

I turn to both boys as if asking if they agreed. Both of them nodded without hesitation.

"Yes if that was possible."

"Well then' Max, Linden and Toby you will be the ones to catch Syphon. Since Max hasn't been with us in 8 years then Linden will be in charge of this mission. Are we clear on that? Max? Toby?"

Toby and I voiced our agreement at the same time.

"Very well then. Good luck to all three of you. Max, don't do anything rash. You might do something you'd regret later on."

"Yes sir. I won't let you down."

"Good. Bye bye."

We all said goodbye and then the screen went blank.

Turning to Linden I asked what our first course of action was. As if answering me he pulled out the time and space machine.

"We're going to need gadgets. First stop Mindawarra."

**There you go the third chapter up. Please continue reviewing it helps keep me going.**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. So sorry you all have to wait so long for my chapters. Sorry I'm lazy. Anyway enjoy my next chapter.**

**MPOV**

I haven't been back to Mindawarra since my last mission and they held my 13th birthday party. Even though I knew there was no need for it I still felt nervous about seeing them again after what happened.

How am I supposed to face my mother's only sister with the fact that I stood by and watch one of my enemies killed her? How can I even look at her? Does she know or do I have to tell her myself? CAN I tell her myself?

The smell and sound of the farmland brought me back to myself. When I looked around both Linden and Toby were calling for me and were giving me looks of concern.

"Max? Hey, are you okay?" Linden was the first that I heard.

My answer didn't give much reassurance. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

I knew neither of them believed me so I moved towards the farm house so they had no choice but to drop the matter and follow my inside.

Before I even make it to the veranda the front door opens revealing Ben. I can see his eyes are red brimmed showing that he has been recently crying. I had to look away in absolute shame.

He took one look at me and only said two words. "She's inside."

Without needing any other permission I slipped passed him and entered the house I once came to call my second home. I made my way through the house to the only room I was absolutely certain she would be in…

The kitchen.

As I entered the room she was at the table with her hands to her face and her elbows on the table. Her shoulders were shaking which told me she was still clearly upset about this.

I placed a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. She jumped then moved to look at me. Her facial expressions went from shock to recognition then to anger. The last expression was something I have never seen before on Eleanor. It was understandable but it was still a shock to see it on her face.

With sudden force she pushes me into the wall behind me. Looking straight into my eyes the only thing she says is… "Why?"

She kept repeating the same word, each time getting louder and more desperate. Also her grip on me got tighter and tighter with each word. Eventually she was screaming the same word and was holding me so tight it was hurting. By that time I noticed Ben, Linden and Toby trying to remove Eleanor from me.

Without realising it silent tears were pouring down my face and I was repeating "I don't know" over and over again in desperation.

When Ben finally was able to remove Eleanor from me I was so exhausted I slid to the floor putting myself in the foetal position rocking back and forth still repeating the same three words over and over again.

Eventually I started hearing Linden's voice. As it became clearer I realised Linden had a hold of me and was trying to calm me down. Toby was in front of me trying to do the same thing. As my senses became clear I noticed Eleanor had returned to her senses and was trying to get past Ben to get to me.

I said the only thing I needed to do. "It's okay Ben. Let Eleanor come to me."

After a moment of hesitation Ben let go of Eleanor. Linden and Toby were still on either side of me as if in case they leave me Eleanor might attack again.

To give them reassurance both myself and Eleanor allowed them to stay where they were. Eleanor slowly made her way towards me as to further reassure the others that she wasn't going to have another breakdown.

Kneeling down to my level Eleanor gave me to once over to be sure I was listening to what she had to say.

"Max honey…I'm so sorry for snapping at you. I had no right to do that to you. I know you were there when it happened and I know it wasn't your fault. Please forgive me?"

I raised my hand and placed it on her cheek. "It's okay Eleanor. She was your sister after all. Of course you would act like that. And like you said I was there, I should have done something. I should have protected her and all I did was stand by and watch."

Silence followed my statement. All of them were looking at me with different expressions on their faces.

Toby's was of shock and disbelieve.

Ben's was of concern and questioning.

Eleanor's was of understanding.

But Linden's facial expression was of sympathy and regret. I didn't understand the reasoning behind his expressions. What was going through his head when I made that statement?

Eleanor brought my attention back to her by placing her hand to the side of my face and got me to turn back to her.

"Honey…It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop him. If you want to believe something, believe in the fact that Toby and Linden will help you get the bastard that did this to her and your father." Seeing my questioning face she quickly responded. "Before you ask, Spyforce told me about your father as well. They also mentioned that all of you were the top agents on this case."

She looked to Toby and Linden. "You two make sure you get that son-of-a-bitch for what he did to my sister. Also take care of my only niece. Be sure that if you don't I will find you. Got it?"

Both boys nodded in agreement. I was too shocked to respond.

Eleanor turned back to Ben and with a silent agreement turned back to us.

Ben was the first to speak. "Alright, since you guys came here first that means you need afew gadgets to complete this important task. Toby, you come out back with me. Eleanor, you and Linden stay here to get Max back on her feet. It doesn't seem like she will be getting up any time soon."

Once Toby leaves with Ben to receive the gadgets, Eleanor and Linden sit by me Linden holding my right hand and Eleanor holding my left. It takes me a while before I realise Linden is trying to get me to respond.

"Max? Max, hey can you hear me?"

"Y-y-yeah Linden, I can hear you. Sorry I spaced out just now. I'm okay. Once Syphon is either dead or behind bars I'll be back my true self again."

I have to believe that what I'm telling them is the truth. Because if its not then I will lose everything I believe in and eventually I will lose myself.

**That's all folks. Hopefully you like this chapter as well. Reviews please. Until Next time…**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover.**


End file.
